1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fairing arrangements for aircraft and in particular, although not exclusively, to seal arrangements for use with fairings associated with flying control surfaces, for example ailerons. The invention also extends to methods of producing flexible seal members for such fairing arrangements.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In a typical commercial aircraft such as the Airbus A330 or A340 each wing has an in-board and an out-board aileron and each aileron is actuated by means of two actuator jacks. The size of the actuator and the local geometry mean that the aileron actuator protrudes below the lower wing surface and so the lower surface of the wing and the associated surface of the actuator are formed to provide forward and rearward fairing portions respectively. The typical aileron movement required is +/−30° and a flexible aileron actuator seal is provided between the fairing portions to accommodate at least a major part of this movement and to prevent the ingress of debris etc. Aerodynamic considerations require that the longitudinal axis of the aileron fairing be aligned with the direction of flight but the sweep of the wings means that the aileron hinge axis lies typically at 60° to the longitudinal axis of the fairing. This means that the seal not only has to cope with up to +/−30° aileron movement but also with a translational movement generated because of the angular offset of the hinge axis.